


Communion

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Religion, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maroth talks about the five wounds of Christ.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble implies Maroth is Catholic but he's most likely an Evangelical Christian.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Maroth talks about the five wounds of Christ. He skates his fingertips down Nate's ribs, tracing an imaginary wound along his side. He takes Nate's left hand in his own and presses his mouth to the center of Nate's palm, murmuring about "the sacred wounds."

Nate lies back, lets Maroth keep his mouth there, lips moving as he whispers something against his palm. Maroth drops Nate's left hand and takes up his right one, doing the same thing, before shifting over him and straddling his hips. Maroth traces his lips along Nate's hairline, a hand between them on Nate's waistband.

Nate tips his head back, groans as Maroth opens his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
